rbreachfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-035
Description SCP-035 appears to be a white porcelain comedy mask, although, at times, it will change to tragedy. In these events, all existing visual records, such as photographs, video footage, even illustrations, of SCP-035 automatically change to reflect its new appearance. Backstory SCP-035 was found in a sealed crypt in an abandoned house in Venice, in 18██, where it was taken into Foundation Custody. In-Game In game, SCP-035 is a white porcelain comedy mask which secretes a black liquid. Whoever spawns as a SCP-035 will be a facility personnel wearing SCP-035 carrying no items and with increased health. However, it can still open checkpoints Once the wearer of SCP-035 dies, it will drop SCP-035. However picks up SCP-035 will become the new SCP-035 and SCP-035's appearance will reflect who picked it up. The person who picked up SCP-035 will keep his items. Goal SCP-035's goal is to help other SCP's to escape, Kill hostile factions, and also escape himself. Abilities *[] - Keyboard Keys *() - Other *'(Revive)' If the host wearing SCP-035 '''is killed '''SCP-035 will drop to the floor. Other players can pick up, and wear SCP-035 and continue its rampage *'(Pick Up) SCP-035 '''is the only SCP that can pick up Keycards and Weapons *'(Human Controls)' *'W,A,S,D' Move *'SHIFT' Sprint (Limited stamina) *'E Open / Close doors *M1 Interact / Attack *R Reload *Q Drop held item Strategy '''Ya know, even if ya kill me, ya'll replace me Tactic's for those who want to cause a rampage inside the facility rather than outside Kill any hostiles you find. Mercy is not allowed here. You may want to visit the armory in EZ or LCZ to get more med kits, or to get more guns and ammo When on low health and without a med kit, die to a human. Let him pick up your mask. Let the new SCP-035 live. Bye, I'll rescue you later. Once you have a Level-4 or Level-5 Card open both Gate A and B gates and head towards the extraction zone. You could activate the nuke on your way there, but you probably shouldn't unless they aren't many hostile factions left. Escape and become an Serpent's Hand Agent. Note: SCP-035 has more health than a human Serpent's Hand agent, so I don't recommend escaping and becoming a Serpent's Hand Agent. Counter Try to lure SCP-035 to a isolated location and set up an ambush there. Once SCP-035 enters, quickly kill him and do not touch the mask. Instead, leave the mask there and hope no one notices it later. Alliance Friendlies: *Serpent's Hand *SCP '''Neutrals: '''None '''Hostiles: '''Everyone else. Notes * SCP-035 emits a loud whispering sound while on the floor * SCP-035 can't set off the nuke. * Although the image on the website suggests that SCP-035 doesn't have nose holes, SCP-035 still emits corrosion from the nose * SCP-035 has much more health than a normal human. * SCP-035 is the only SCP that drops itself after death. * SCP-035 is the only SCP that is able to get "revived" in a new person's body. * SCP-035 is the only SCP that can pick up items. * In update 4/8/2019 and previous ones, SCP-035 was a rare Class-D Role, which spawned with a Level-3 and a Weapon. * SCP-035 is planning on getting a redesign when the remake comes out * Even SCP-035 died by dropping the mask, Serpent's hand can still pick up the mask. * SCP-035's main model is from this. Category:SCPs